The composer and the choreographer
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that follow the relationship between are favorite hat collecting couple, The composer and the choreographer. Focus on Ryan and Kelsi but will mention other cannon characters. Complete for now
1. Sick

_Hello reader_

_I thought I would make an attempt at one of these Ryelsi challenge so this is my response to DC world's challenge. Leave a review, favourite the story, maybe even do both I will be very grateful. All review are kindly taken and I will reply to all made. Also to anyone that reviews all my chapters I will write them a hsm one shot of there choice. Also I thought I would say yes this is a drabble challenge all the chapters will flow one after the other so you could either read them as single drabble or as a story_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s I don't own hsm not matter how much I want to._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sick**

Kelsi Nielson hated sick. She hated it when others were sick. She hated when she was sick by hell she even hated the word sick. It had to be the hottest day of the summer so far and Kelsi was stuck in be with a cold. Yes, Kelsi had a cold in the middle of the summer. She was blowing her nose for what seemed to be the millionth time when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

Stood at the door was her best friend Ryan Evans "It's Ryan" he said from the door

"Go away" Kelsi said with her stuffy and blocked up nose.

Ryan was a little hurt when she said that but then again his sister wouldn't let him anywhere near him when she was ill "Why Kels" he said

"I'm sick" Kelsi replied wishing he would go away. She didn't want him to get a cold as well.

Ryan was stubborn so he said to her "No" he then opened the door and walked into her room.

Kelsi hid herself under her blanket as Ryan walked over to her "I brought your favourite films" he told her

"Really" Kelsi said peeking out from the blanket

"Yep" Ryan replied

Kelsi came out from under the blanket and said "Shall we watch them"

"That's why I brought them" he answered.

"Awesome" Kelsi replied

Ryan walked over to the TV, turned it on and put the film into the DVD player. When he had done that he went back over to Kelsi's bed and sat on the edge. Kelsi was a little nervous as to what she said next "You don't have to sit on the edge of the bed Ry"

Ryan looked at her and moved further onto the bed and sat next to her. The pair watched all the films Ryan had brought to watch. During the final film the pair fell asleep. Kelsi's mum came in to check on them and found them cuddled up together _They look so cute together. _She thought putting Kelsi's blanket over the couple. When they woke up the next morning Ryan was sick as well.


	2. Pizza

_Hello readers,_

_Yes it's me again. Two chapters in one day I'm quite proud of myself but then again I'm on break and these aren't to hard to write. Enjoy. Remember reviews make me happy and keeping me happy will keep me writing these. Also remember my promise from the last chapter I will write the people that review all my chapters a hsm one shot of their choice._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pizza**

It's been a week since that day were Kelsi was ill and the couple had recovered from their colds. Now they were better to celebrate they were going to go out with their friends for pizza. There was a small problem with this and that was Ryan hated pizza. Kelsi knew this and had said to Ryan that he didn't have to come but he told her that he wanted to go.

When they got to the pizza parlour Kelsi felt a little guilty and she was going to make it up to Ryan or at least make it so he wouldn't have to have any pizza. They were seated at a table. All the girls down one side and there boy friends opposite them. Kelsi and Ryan though because they did have a boyfriend or girl friend were sat opposite each other like they would normally be when they went out with their friends "So when are you two going to hook up?" Chad asked them

Both Kelsi and Ryan blushed "Don't say that Chad" his girl friend Taylor said.

"Why they would make such a nice couple" Gabriella said.

Kelsi excused herself to the bathroom as did Ryan a few minutes later "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Troy said to Ryan as he got up. All the guys wolf whistled which made the Ryan blush even more. He left like Kelsi and went to the bathroom.

When Kelsi left the bathroom she headed back to the table. She were walking back to the table when one of the waiter who was carrying a pizza slipped over. This sent the pizza flying and I think you can guess what happened to it. It landed on Kelsi "Ew" Kelsi said when the pizza dropped off her and onto the floor. The rest of the wildcats had seen this and they were laughing at her. Ryan had also seen this and rushed to her side to help get the pizza off her. "I hate pizza" she announced.

"Let's go" Ryan said to his best friend. They bid goodbye to their friend and went back to Kelsi's house so she could change out of her pizza stained close and get the cheese out of her hair.

"So when do you think they will hook up?" Chad said to all his friends when the composer and choreographer had left


	3. Saxophone

_Hello readers,_

_I have returned for the third time today. I am so proud of myself. I didn't think that I would be able to write three chapters one day. This one is a little shorter than the other two but it's just as good. Enjoy and as I said in the previous chapter. Reviews make me happy and making me happy is what keeps me writing for you all._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The saxophone**

The day after the pizza accident Kelsi was at Ryan's and she was totally failing at playing the saxophone. Ryan had taken to wearing ear plugs when she was playing Kelsi was that bad. Gifted as she may be on the piano and every other musical instrument she was for some unknown reason unable to play the saxophone. "Kels I think you should just give up" Ryan said at the end of their lesson.

"Why?" Kelsi ask putting down the saxophone

Ryan thought about what he was going to say "You can't play it" he told her. Kelsi had been having lessons from Ryan for 4 years and she still hadn't gotten any better at playing it. Kelsi was a little hurt about what Ryan had said but she had decided that he was right. "Your right" she told him.

"I didn't want to be" Ryan told her

Kelsi smiled and said "Don't worry about it"

"How come?" Ryan answered

"I only played because I thought you wanted me to" Kelsi told him "And now you've told me that I totally suck at playing it I'll give up."

Ryan smiled and said "Awesome"

"I know" she replied putting the saxophone down.

"Want to go for an ice cream" Ryan asked her as he put the saxophone away

"Sounds good" she replied

The couple then left the Evans music room and headed to the nearest ice cream place.

"Finally" Sharpay said to Zeke when the couple left

"So do you think they will get to together?" Zeke asked his girl friend

"Who knows" Sharpay replied. In truth she wanted her brother to be happy but she didn't know if the composer was the right person for him.


	4. Money

_Hello again Readers,_

_It's me again. I'm back for the forth time today. I hope you have been enjoying this almost a quarter of the way threw. One more chapter to write and then it is. Enjoy the chapter and remember reviews make me happy and a happy author will write more chapters. Also just thought i would bring it up again. People who review all my chapters will get a hsm one shot written for them_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Money**

Money is Kelsi's opinion was the root of all evil as it was the only thing that she and Ryan fought about. When they were out Ryan would offer to buy Kelsi things but she wouldn't let him because she didn't want him to be spending his money on her. This time couple were fighting over who would pay for their ice creams. Kelsi said that she would pay for them but Ryan wouldn't let her "i can pay myself Ryan" she said

"You don't have to" Ryan said

"I want to" Kelsi replied. The two continued to argue until Ryan gave in and let Kelsi pay for her ice cream. The two were handed their ice cream and they made their way to a table.

Little did the best friends know Troy and Gabriella were sat in the ice cream parlour and they had seen the whole thing "They really need to get together" Gabriella said when she saw the couple sit down a few tables away from them.

"I know" Troy replied. Everyone could see that the pair had feelings for each other. The only people that didn't no about the feeling the couple had for each where the couple themselves. Neither saw that the other liked them as more than a friend

"How do you think we can get them together?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"I have no idea" he replied. Troy didn't really care if the pair hooked up or not.

"Well we need to work something out" Gabriella replied getting out and texting Taylor that they had had enough of Kelsi and Ryan not being together and she was going to try and get then together.


	5. Hate

_Hello all you readers out there. I am so happy I am quarter of the way threw this. I didn't think that I would be. I am also happy that I have gotten this far in one day. I hope you enjoyed this and remember a happy author writes more chapters so review review review. I would also like to thank digigirl102 for the reviews that I received._

_Draco's Guardian Angel _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hate**

Ryan hates crying. He hate's it when strangers cry, he can't watch it on the TV, He hates it when his sister cry's, He hates it when he cry's and he definitely hate's it when Kelsi cry's. It was late one night and Kelsi appeared at Ryan's house with a tear stained face. As soon as Ryan answered the door Kelsi threw her arms around him. "It's happened" Kelsi cried. Ryan knew exactly what Kelsi meant when she had said that it had happened. Kelsi's father had been of fighting in Iraq and she was scared that he would be killed and now that had happened.

"Come into the house" Ryan told her. Kelsi kept her arms wrapped around Ryan as she cried. He comforted his friend. He knew that Kelsi had been close to her father and that she would be very upset about his death

"Who is it?" Sharpay called from her room

Kelsi pulled away from him and let him reply "It's just Kelsi" Ryan lead her to his room where he knew that Sharpay wouldn't bother them. Ryan knew that Kelsi wouldn't want Sharpay to see her crying.

When they were in his room Ryan wrapped his arms around his best friend and said "Shh" as she cried on his shoulder. Kelsi wouldn't stop crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her

Kelsi just shook her head "Ok" Ryan replied. He brought Kelsi over to the bed and told her to sit down. "You know your dad wouldn't want to be crying about him" he told her sitting down next to her on the bed. This just made Kelsi cry even more "Ok we won't talk about him" Ryan says wanting Kelsi to stop crying. Ryan just held his best friend as she cried. After not very long Kelsi fell asleep on him. Ryan lay Kelsi down on the bed and put the blanket over her. He then pulled his phone out so as to call her mum to say that she would be staying at his house that night. He walked into the hall so he could make that call as he didn't want to wake Kelsi

"Is Kelsi alright?" Sharpay asked coming out of her room and into the hall when Ryan put down the phone

Ryan was a little worried as to why his sister cared about Kelsi and how she knew that Kelsi wasn't alright. "What's wrong?" she said again

"nothing" Ryan replied

"Then how come I could hear her crying threw the wall" Sharpay said

Ryan cursed how the walls were thin in their house "Her dad died if you must know" Ryan told his sister

Sharpay was a little shocked to hear what Ryan said to her "If that's what happened Ryan get back in there and be with her"

Ryan was a little shocked as to what his sister said. Sharpay had never really liked Kelsi and had didn't know why her attitude towards her had changed "Alright" he replied to his sister going over to the door of his room

"Say to her from me I'm sorry" Sharpay said

"Ok" Ryan replied going into his room. When is his room he closed the door behind him and went over to the bed where Kelsi was fast asleep. He climbed into bed with Kelsi and wrapped his arms around his best friend and feel asleep.

_Kelsi needs Ryan more than ever now. We need to put the plan into action. Sharpay x _Was the text Sharpay sent around to all the wildcats after Ryan had went back into his room


	6. Romantic

_Hello all you lovely readers,_

_It's me again with my first chapter of the day. I would just like to thank __krfan__ for favouring my story and all those review's left. Enjoy this chapter and remember reviews make me happy and keeping me happy keeps me writing this little story. _

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s again I do not own hsm_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Romantic **

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Taylor said to her best friend

"Of course it's going to work we've been planning this for weeks" Gabriella replied. After this was said there was a knock and the door so Gabriella went to answer it. "Hey Kels" she said

The first words that came out of Kelsi's mouth were "Do I have to do this?"

Gabriella looked at the smaller girl and replied "Yes you do"

Kelsi entered the house "Who is it?" Taylor called from upstairs

"It's Kelsi" Gabriella replied as she closed the door.

"Bring her up" Taylor says

"Ok" Gabriella replied

The two then made their way up to Gabriella's room. When they got to her room "Thanks for inviting me round" she said

Taylor and Gabriella shared a look and then Gabriella said "It's no problem"

The girls then set out doing things you would do at a sleepover. When they had done everything they could think of Gabriella said "So what would you most romantic date be?"

"I guess my most romantic date would be Chad taking me to the beach and then us having a picnic together and watching the sunset" Taylor told "What about you Gabs? What is the most romantic date you and Troy have been on?"

"I guess it would have to be the time he bought out the hole cinema just so we could watch the movie without being disrupted" Gabriella said

"That's really sweet" Taylor said "What about you Kels? What would your idea of a romantic date be?"

Kelsi blushed and then said "I guess it would be someone taking to see my favourite musical and then for dinner and dancing"

"So do you have anyone in mind to take you and that date Kelsi" Gabriella asked

Kelsi blushed even more and then stuttered "R-r-r-ry-a-an"

"I knew you liked him" Taylor said

Kelsi just stayed silent. "We so have to set you two up on a date" Gabriella said

"No you don't" Kelsi said wishing she had not said anything now

"Yes we do" Taylor said

The girls then spent half an hour arguing about how Taylor and Gabriella were going to set Ryan and Kelsi up on a date. Kelsi was the first of the girls to fall asleep when she was asleep Taylor whispered to Gabriella "I knew she like him"

"So did I" Gabriella replied

"Now how do we get them together" Taylor said looking at the sleep Kelsi.

"I have no idea" Gabriella answered. The girls stayed up till the early hours of the morning talking about how they were going to get the pair together.


	7. Failure

_Hello all you readers,_

_I'm back again with my second chapter of the day. Just thought that I would tell you guys that this chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one. Enjoy and review. Remember what I have said, I will write a hsm one shot for anyone that reviews all my chapters. I would also would like to say when I am writing this one-shot I will not do anything that is to graphic_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Failure **

Ryan was a total failure when it came to sports, well except baseball. It didn't help when he went over to Troy's place and was stuck playing basketball with them because they needed another player. "I did tell you that I was a total failure when it can to sports" he told Troy when they went into the house

"I didn't think you actually meant it" Troy replied

"Well I did" Ryan replied

Chad and Zeke where doing some sort of celebratory dance "You guys totally suck at dancing" Ryan told them

"Not as much as you fail at playing basket ball" Chad told him

"I said I failed at it before we started to play" Ryan explained.

Chad thought about what Ryan said and replied "Oh yeah you did"

"See" Ryan said.

The guys all then went into Troy's living room and crashed out on the couch and chairs in there "How's small person holding up?" Troy asked Ryan knew that all the guys on the basketball team had a soft spot for Kelsi

"I think she's doing fine. I can't be totally sure though, she won't talk about it" Ryan explained since that night Kelsi turned at his door she had not shed a tear over her father. She didn't even cry at the funeral when everyone thought she would.

"I hope she's alright" Chad said. Out of all the guys he was the one next to Ryan that was most protective over Kelsi. He just wanted to make sure that Kelsi was alright.

"Well she's with the girls right now so I'm sure she'll be alright" Ryan said

"Yeah I guess" Troy replied. He then decided to change the subject "So you and Kels when are you going to hook up"

Ryan blushed "Look at him he's blushing" Zeke said

"Leave him guys" Chad said

"Why? We all want to know when they'll get together" Troy said

"I don't know" Ryan said still blushing

"You don't know what" Zeke said

"If we'll hook up" Ryan said. When he said this all the guys looked at him

"I knew you liked her" Troy said with a smile on his face

"I do but I don't know she likes me and I don't think it would be all that good if I hit on her while she was still grieving" Ryan said

"It might cheer her up Ryan" Troy said

"You sure" Ryan said

"Yeah" Troy replied

"And on the front of you not being sure if she likes you. She does like you" Chad said

Ryan looked around the room "You don't know that and of course she likes me she's my best friend"

"I'm sure she likes you as more than a friend" Chad replied

The boys then spent hours discussing Kelsi and Ryan. It was coming up to ten when Ryan looked at the clock on the wall and said "I better go"

"Alright" Chad replied

"Ok" Troy said

"Fine" Zeke said

"Bye" Ryan said leaving the house.

When Ryan was gone all the guys exchanged looks that said we need to do something about those two.


	8. Support

_It's me again third time today. I really am on a role with this challenge. I already have planned what I am going to do with all the rest of the chapters and I hope to have this completed by Wednesday at the latest. I would also like to thank __krfan who has reviewed my late few chapters making this now my highest reviewed story. Enjoy this chapter and review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Support**

When they were little Ryan made a promise to Kelsi saying that he would always be there to support her when she needed and in return Kelsi made that same promise. So sticking to that promise Ryan and Kelsi have always been there to support each other in everything. Kelsi went to all of Ryan's baseball games and in return Ryan went to all of Kelsi's piano recitals. Right now Kelsi needed Ryan's support more than ever. She didn't want to admit to him that she needed him though.

The day after the sleepover at Gabriella's Kelsi was at home on the piano when she heard the doorbell. She had to answer the door because she was the only person in the house. Since her fathers death her mother had thrown herself into her work and was hardly ever at home. "Who is it?" she called out

"Ryan" he said

Kelsi opened the door and let him in. "How was it at Gabi's last night then?" he asked

Kelsi blushed remembering what she had told them last night "It was good. How was it at Troy's?"

"Um we played some ball" Ryan said

"But you suck at basket ball" Kelsi said letting out a little giggle

"I know but they wouldn't listen" Ryan replied with a smile

"Well they know now" Kelsi said

"Totally" Ryan said

"Could you give me a minute" Kelsi said excusing herself to bathroom. When finished in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. On looking at herself in the mirror Kelsi started to cry

Ryan wondered what was taking Kelsi so long so he went to bathroom and door and knocked on it "Are you ok in there Kels?"

Kelsi didn't reply. She continued to cry "I'm coming in Kels" Ryan said on hearing her crying. He walked into the bathroom and found Kelsi sat cross legged on the floor of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Kels" he said sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her

"I just miss him so much" Kelsi told Ryan in a small voice

"You would" Ryan replied holding Kelsi close. He had come around to ask her how she felt about him and to ask her on a date but he couldn't do that now. Kelsi just let out all the tears she had been holding in since the night she found out about her father. Ryan pulled his crying friend into his lap and started to sing to her like he did the very first time he found her crying. That was the same day they promised that they would always be there to support each other. Kelsi slowly stopped crying. "Thank you Ry" she said quietly when she had stopped crying

"What for?" Ryan asked still holding her

"For supporting me through this" Kelsi said to her best friend.


	9. Good Job

_I'm back again readers and still loving writing these drabbles. Thanks goes to rwf05 who added this to their story alerts. I would also like to say sorry for the fact that is one is a little short. Enjoy this chapter anyway. Review._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s I do not own hsm and I never will_

**xxxxxxx**

**Good Job**

It had been about a month since that day where Ryan found Kelsi in the bathroom crying and it was the opening night of 'Senior year'. The past month had been hectic what with rehearsals, Prom and their SATs.

The day after that was the day Sharpay told him to ask Kelsi to prom and then the day after that was the day he had done it. He plucked up the courage and asked her.

They had gone to prom together and had fun. They were in denial though they had said to each other and everyone else that they were only going as friends when everyone knew that that was a lie.

Two days after that was and it was the opening night for 'Senior year' and Kelsi and Ryan were sat in Ryan's dressing room after the show. The pair were both still in shock that they had been given a Julliards scholarship "You did such a good job today Ry"

"So did you Kels" Ryan said hugging her

"I can't believe it" Kelsi said

"I know. We're going to Julliard's" Ryan said

Kelsi looked up at him and replied "It's going to be so weird being away from here"

"Don't worry" Ryan said

"I wish my dad could have been here to see today" Kelsi said

"He did Kels and he would have been very proud of you and he would tell you that you did a good job" Ryan said

"I guess" Kelsi said

"Want to go for a walk" Ryan said

"Sure" Kelsi replied

The pair left the dressing room hand in hand. Everyone saw them together. They wanted to congratulate them but they saw how they were so no one went to talk to them. "Do you think there together now?" Martha said to the girls that were around her


	10. Moonlight

_Yeah I know that this one is a little short but I couldn't think of what to put. Yay!! We are on chapter 10 I didn't think that I would get this fair because I usually get bored of writing before now. I would like to thanks krfan for the review again. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Moonlight**

Kelsi and Ryan stepped out in moonlight still holding each others hand. They decided that they were going to go for a walk around the block and then head back to school. If people saw them you would have thought that they were a couple. "Kels, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked he was going to ask her to go on a date with him.

Kelsi looked at Ryan and said "Sure"

Ryan thought that Kelsi looked really pretty in the moonlight. "I-I-ii-I-I" Ryan stuttered

"Yes" she said as they turned the corner back to school

Ryan chickened out at the lost minute and said "What are you most looking forward to about going to Julliards?"

Kelsi was a little downhearted she thought that Ryan was finally going to ask her out but he didn't "You being there with me" she told him

Ryan smiled at Kelsi and replied "That's what I'm looking forward to most as well"

When the pair got back to school and they were jumped by all their friends with congratulations on getting the Julliards scholarships. Kelsi and Ryan we both thinking the same thing _I hope he/she asks me soon._


	11. Mistake

_Hello all you lovely readers out there. I am so chuffed I have double my highest amount of review now. Thank you to digigirl102 and krf05 for all the reviews you have made. Enjoy this chapter and review. As I have said before review's make me happy and if I am happy I will continue to write this._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s I don't own hsm_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Mistakes **

Ryan thought he had made a mistake when he heard banging on his front door "Let me in Ryan Evans" Kelsi called out.

Ryan didn't want to let Kelsi in. He was scared about what she was going to do to him if he did. I guess you are going to want to know what he did to make Kelsi like this. Well to get Kelsi all fired up like this kissed Kelsi. I know your probably thinking why would Kelsi be angry if he had done that seeing as she liked him. It wasn't the kiss that had annoyed Kelsi it was the fact that Ryan had run away after without so much as a word to Kelsi.

"Are you going to get the door?" Sharpay asked Ryan coming out of her room

"Ryan let me in" Kelsi said banging on the door. Ryan shook his head

"What did you do?" Sharpay asked her brother

Ryan thought about what he was going to say and then said it "I kissed her"

"You what" Sharpay said

"I kissed her and then I ran away" He said

"No wonder she's not happy" Sharpay replied

Ryan was a little offended by what his sister had said to he answered "Hey"

"What! She likes you?" Sharpay replied

Ryan was a little shocked by what his sister had told "Ry please let me in. I want to talk to you" Kelsi begged

"Let her in" Sharpay said

"I can't" He replied

"Why?" Sharpay asked her brother

"I don't want to mess up what we have. That's why I ran" Ryan answered

"Ry if you don't let her in you will totally ruin what you have" Sharpay replied

"Please let me in" Kelsi begged

"Go on" Sharpay said as Ryan went over to the door and opened it.....

_Mwhahah I am so evil leaving this on a cliff hanger like that._


	12. Hugs

_Hello all you readers out there. I have returned and the cliff hanger has been continued. Thanks go out to rockyshadow who gave me all those lovely reviews. Enjoy this chapter and remember to review._

_Draco's Guardian Angel x_

**xxxxxxxx**

**Hugs**

.... As soon as the door was open Kelsi ran straight into Ryan's arms. She hugged him. After she hugged him she then pulled away and hit him in the arm "What was that for?" he asked

"For running away and for not letting me in the house" Kelsi replied

Sharpay was feeling a little uncomfortable just standing there with the couple "I'll just be in my room" she said before rushing to it

When Sharpay was gone Ryan replied "I'm so sorry. That should never have happened"

Kelsi was a little hurt by what Ryan had said and replied "Why?"

"I didn't want to ruin us" He said

"You didn't" Kelsi replied taking Ryan's hand

On feeling Kelsi's hand in his Ryan was feeling a little nervous "I think we should take this little chat to another room"

"Ok" Kelsi replied pulling him up towards his room.

When the pair where in Ryan's room Kelsi looked at Ryan feeling a little nervous "Ry can i ask you something"

"Sure Kels" Ryan replied

"Why did you run?" Kelsi asked looking straight at him

Ryan was very nervous now. He still had hold of Kelsi's hand "Because i didn't want to ruin are friendship" he told

"You didn't Ry" Kelsi said

Ryan looked from their interlinked hands up to Kelsi's face then back again "Ok um thinking about that maybe.. do you um maybe want to um like um want to um" He said as he was all nervous and tongue tied

"What is it your trying to say Ry?" Kelsi said

"Did you maybe want to catch a movie with me sometimes?" Ryan replied. He braced himself for Kelsi to say no to him

Kelsi was about to give Ryan an answer when they heard a scream and Sharpay call out "Ry there's a spider"

Ryan rolled his eyes. He really hated his sister sometimes and this was one of those times "I'll be right back" He told Kelsi going over to the door.

When Ryan left the room Kelsi's mind was just coming totally crazy. _He asked me! He asked me! Ryan finally asked me _where the only thoughts rushing through Kelsi's head right now. She walked over to Ryan's bed and sat on it waiting for him to come back so she could give him an answer. It took Ryan forever to deal with the spider in Sharpay's room and by the time Ryan returned to his room he found Kelsi curled up in a ball sleeping on his bed.


	13. Famous

_Hello readers, Here's the next chapter. Thanks goes out to rockyshadow, krfan and digigirl02 for their reviews and to _SilvanBeauty12_ for adding this story to their alerts. I really liked writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxx**

**Famous**

Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay were sat on the Evans sofa some of their old home movies. Kelsi had put in the next one and returned back to the sofa. Ryan who had the remote pressed play and the film began.

"_You'll member me when you famous wight" said Kelsi. On the tape Kelsi was a about 5 and was with a 5 year old Ryan_

"_yes Kessy" the 5 year old version of Ryan said "You my bestie fwiend. We be famous together"_

"_Weally" Kelsi replied_

"_yep" Ryan said nodding his head_

"_I hope we come famous together" Kelsi said taking Ryan's hand_

"_Yep Wyan and Kessy. Bwoadway's best double act" Ryan replied with a smile_

"_Wyan how can you say that?" said a 5 year old Sharpay Evans "I thought we be bwoadway's bestie double act" _

"_No bwoadway's best double act well be me and Wyan" Kelsi said to Sharpay. They girls then started to argue over who will be the best double act _

"_Me and Wyan" Kelsi said_

"_No me and Wyan" Sharpay replied_

"_How bout we be bwoadway's best twiple act. Evans and Nielson?" Ryan said to stop the girls from fight any more. _

_Both girls thought about what Ryan said. They then looked at each other and then said together "Owkay"_

_Kelsi and Sharpay then each took one of Ryan's hands each "We go pwactise if we to be bwoadway's best" Sharpay said _

"_Yes need to" Kelsi replied as the to girls dragged Ryan with them out of the room_

That's when the film came to an end. When it finished Sharpay had a tear in her eye "You two have to promise me that when you get to Julliards you won't forget me"

"Of course we won't" Ryan said

"Never" Kelsi said

"Because we still need to make that happen" Sharpay replied

"We will be the best" Ryan said

"Yep. Evans and Nielson Broadway's best triple act" Kelsi said


	14. A Phone Call

_Hello all you readers,_

_I'm back again with my second chapter of the day. Just thought that I would tell you guys that this chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one. Enjoy and review. Remember what I have said, I will write a hsm one shot for anyone that reviews all my chapters. I would also would like to say when I am writing this one-shot I will not do anything that is to graphic_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A Phone Call**

Kelsi was sat out on the balcony when the phone rang. It rang three times and then cut off. It had been doing that every five minutes for the past hour. You'll probably want to know who's on the other end of the phone, it was Ryan. He had been pacing up and down his room for the past hour trying to pluck up the courage to call her. When he called every time he would let it ring and then on the third ring every time he would chicken out and hang up.

Kelsi knew that that it was Ryan calling but she was to much of a chicken to answer. The phone rang again. This time Kelsi plucked up the courage and answered the phone "What" she said

"K-k-k-k-k-ke-e-l-ls" ryan stutter

"Who is this?" Kelsi asked even though as i said before she knew it was Ryan

"R-r-r-r-r-r-ry-y-y-ya-n" he stuttered

"What's wrong Ryan?" Kelsi said

"W-w-w-w-w-wo-o-o-o-uld you like to um maybe um maybe like to catch a um movie um sometime" Ryan said

"Yes" Kelsi said but little did she know the phone had cut out before she could answer.

In the Evans household there was one very miffed Ryan Evans "Sharpay how could you?" he said

"Sorry Ry you weren't talking to anyone were you" She said

"Yes" Ryan said

"Who" Sharpay asked

"Kelsi" Ryan answered "I just asked her to go to the movies with me and you just pulled out the phone plug"

"Sorry" Sharpay replied


	15. Laughter

_Hello to all you loyal readers and of course those nice new ones, __I have returned for the third time today. I hope you like this chapter I know I do. What happens at the end of the chapter actually happened to one of my friends and trust me the face that gets pulled when you try it is so funny. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review. I would also like to warn you that i am having so much fun doing this i am looking for my readers to give me more prompts so as to continue_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Laughter **

Ryan and Kelsi was chasing Kelsi around the Evans back garden. Ryan was chasing Kelsi because she was the last person left in in the wildcat's game of tag. Ryan eventually caught up with Kelsi "Tag" he said

"You got me" She said stopping so as to catch her breathe.

"So what was the next game" Jason said getting up from the grass

"Well we've played Tag and hide and seek. What about truth and dare?" Gabriella said

"Sounds great" Taylor replied

"Yeah it does" Kelsi said.

"Totally" Chad said looking at Taylor. The wildcats baring Kelsi and Ryan all shared a look that said this will get them together.

"let's go in then and start" Sharpay said. All the Wildcat's headed into the house. They sat in the Evans game room and played.

"Right Gabriella seeing as it was your idea to play this you can start" Zeke said

"Ok" Gabriella replied looking at Zeke

"So truth or dare" he said

Gabriella thought about it and then said "Dare"

"ok. I dare you to eat some sour cream and onion crisps with tomato ketchup" Zeke said getting up and going over to the snack table Sharpay had set up

"You sure" Gabriella replied

"Totally" Zeke said brining over the items Gabriella would need

Gabriella looked at the crisps and the ketchup. She added the ketchup to the crisp and ate it. Everyone especially Ryan and Kelsi were laughing at the face she pulled when she ate the crisp.

Gabriella worked out who was laughing the loudest and said "Ryan. Truth or Dare" On hearing this Ryan stopped laughing immediately...

_Yes I know another cliffy I can just be so evil some times you won't have to wait to long to find out what happens next though_


	16. Out of Tune

_Hello again readers, Forth chapter of the day. I hope you all love reading this as much as i loved writing this. Remember Review. Review Review. Reviews make me very happy and when i am happy i will continue to write_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Out of Tune**

"that stopped you laughing" Gabriella said

Kelsi kept giggling which made Gabriella look at her "Don't you keep giggling as well Kels or i well make you do a dare as well"

"hey i didn't say i would do a dare" Ryan said

"You have now" she replied

"That's not Gabi" Kelsi said

"Alright to make it fair then i think this should be a dare for both of you" she said

"What" the pair said at the same time

"I agree with Gabi" Troy said

"Me to. I think a joint dare for the two that laughed the loudest would be good" Taylor said. All the others agreed with Taylor

"I don't" Kelsi said

"Looks like you've been out voted Kels" Chad said

"Don't worry about it" Ryan whispered into Kelsi's ear

"Ok" She replied

Gabriella already knew exactly what she was going to get the pair to do "I dare the pair of you to sing _the start of something new" _

"That's not much of a dare since one of them loves singing" Jason said looking at Ryan

"I wasn't finished yet" Gabriella said "I dare them to sing it out of tune"

"What!" Kelsi said

"That would ruin the song" Ryan said

"Yeah" Kelsi replied

"Sorry guys but it's you dare. If you don't do it they'll be a forfeit for you" Gabriella said

The pair shared a look not knowing what would be worse Gabriella's forfeit which they did know would be to kiss each other or to sing the song "Shall we just sing the song" Ryan said

"Ok" Kelsi replied

Gabriella and the others were expecting Kelsi and or Ryan to say no to singing and say yes to doing the forfeit "alright let me just get the music"

Gabriella put the cd in the player and turned the music on. The music started and the pair stood up next to each other "Living in my own world, Didn't understand, That anything can happen, When you take a chance" Ryan sang badly out of tune

"I never believed in, What I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, To all the possibilities" Kelsi sang out of tune hating every minute of this "I know that something has changed, Never felt this way, And right here tonight"

"This could be the start, Of something new, It feels so right, To be here with you, And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, The start of something new" They sang together very much out of tune.

Everyone had their hands over their ears "I think they should just do the forfeit" Taylor said

The pair stopped singing and said "Well what's the forfeit"

"What's the forfeit?" Kelsi asked

Gabriella looked at Taylor who nodded. The nod meant tell them. "It's for you two to full on kiss"

The couple were in shock "I-i-i can't do that" Ryan said

"But you did it before" Sharpay replied

"B-b-b-u-u-t i-i didn't m-m-mean to" Ryan stuttered

"Just shut up Ryan and kiss her. We all know you to want to" Troy said

"I can't" Ryan said

Kelsi decided that she needed to take control of the situation. She whispered in Ryan's ear "go on" Ryan wouldn't kiss her though

Kelsi was a little hurt by this but she decided if he was to chicken she would do it. Kelsi leaned over and kissed Ryan square on the lips. Ryan's hands automatically went around Kelsi's waist and Kelsi's around his neck. The pair totally forgot that their friends were there until Chad threw a pillow at them and said "Break it up"

Ryan smiled and Kelsi and she smiled back both happy that this had finally happened

_Yay!! They finally kissed_


	17. Map

_Hello all you readers out there. I am so happy we are nearly finished this 3 chapters left to go. I didn't think that I would get this far. I hope you enjoy this because this has been one of the harder ones so far. Remember a happy author writes more chapters so review review review._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Map**

"Ryan please don't tell me we're lost" Kelsi said looking over Ryan's shoulder to the map

"Of course we not" Ryan said looking at he map. He couldn't admit that they were lost "We're just here" he added pointing out a random place on the map

"But we've been walking for hours. Can't we just quit already" Kelsi said sitting down on a tree stump

"We can't Kels" Ryan said

"Why not?" Kelsi whined

"Do you want to lose?" Ryan said

"No" Kelsi replied

"Then we can't give up." Ryan explained looking around for any sign that he would be able to see on the map so as to indicate where they were.

"Can't we just call someone?" Kelsi asked. She really had had enough this little scavenger hunt they were going.

"No because then we'll get disqualified" Ryan said

"So. I just want to go home" Kelsi said pouting

"Sorry Kels but we can't. Not just yet anyway" Ryan replied. It had been several days since that kiss that brought the pairs feelings for each other out into the open

Kelsi looked at her watch and said "But Ry"

"Alright we'll go back" He said not really wanting to hear Kelsi complaining much longer "As soon as I know where we are"

"But you just said that you knew where we were" Kelsi complained

"I lied" Ryan said

"Oh Ry" Kelsi said shaking her head at him. "Give me the map" she then added putting out her hand for him to give her the map

Ryan handed Kelsi the map and then looked at it. "Were just here" she said pointing out a place

"How did you know that?" Ryan said

"Look at the sign there" Kelsi said pointing to a sign partly covered by trees

"Oh" Ryan said spotting the sign

The pair then headed back to the house with the items they had managed to collect for the scavenger hunt. Ryan left Kelsi in charge of the map reading for the heading home "Why are we even doing this hunt anyway" Kelsi asked Ryan as they were coming up to the Evans house

"To reconnect with are inner child. That's why we're playing all those other games as well" explained Ryan

"oh" Kelsi said looking back at the map just to be sure they were going to right way. They ended up being the last couple to get back. Kelsi knew that after that day she would never let Ryan read maps again.


	18. Blue Jeans

_Hello all you lovely readers out there, Chapter 18 is here and I hope you enjoy it. Remember a happy author writes more chapters so review review review. Also I would like to remind you of something I asked a few chapters back. I would love to continue on with this after I have written the next two chapters (Opera and Late Nights) so would love it if in your review you would leave me a prompt for the chapters after that._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Blue Jeans**

"What do I wear?" Kelsi complained to Gabriella who was currently sat on Kelsi's bed flipping threw a magazine.

"Just wear whatever Kelsi" Gabriella replied

"But want to look nice" Kelsi told her

"Ryan will think you look nice in anything" Gabriella said

"You think so" Kelsi answered

"Yes" Gabriella said. She had been having the same conversation with Kelsi for the past hour and was getting a little bored of it,

"Where is it your going again?" Gabriella then asked

"Where going to the opera" Kelsi said

"For your first date. He's taking you to the opera" Gabriella said sitting up and looking at the smaller girl

Kelsi blushed and replied "Yes"

"Then you definitely can't where those blue jeans that I was thinking you should wear" Gabriella said going over to Kelsi's closet and looking through it.

"Wear this" Gabriella said pulling out a pale blue halter neck dress from the cupboard

"I can't" Kelsi said

"Why not?" Gabriella asked

"Because that dress makes me look fat" Kelsi tells her

"Put it on a show me" Gabriella said

Kelsi went into her bathroom and put on the dress. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and said quietly "This looks horrible" Once she finished looking at herself she left the bathroom she twirled around for Gabriella to get a better look of the whole thing. Gabriella was a little shocked she thought that the composer looked really nice in that dress.

"Are you alright Gabi?" Kelsi said looking at Gabriella

"Yes" Gabriella said snapping out of her little daydream

"I look horrible in this dress don't I" Kelsi said looking down at herself

"No you don't" Gabriella said. Kelsi was just about to reply when the door bell rang. Kelsi looked over to the clock "Oh my it's him Gabi" Kelsi said

"Calm down Kels" Gabriella said. Ryan stood at the door waiting for Kelsi to answer

"I guess I'm going to have to wear this now" Kelsi replied

"Looks like it" Gabriella said when the bell was rung again

Kelsi took a deep breathe and left the room to answer the door. When Kelsi opened the door she found Ryan stood there dressed in a pair of pale blue jeans and white shirt "You look really nice" Ryan said to Kelsi coming into the house.

"I feels a little over dressed now" Kelsi replied

"Why?" Ryan asked not noticing that Gabriella was stood at the top of the stairs watching them

"Because I've got a dress on and your dressed in jeans and a shirt" Kelsi explained

"You look nice though" Ryan said

"I need to change" Kelsi replied. She was going to go out with Ryan dress like she was when he was dressed like he was

"Ok" Ryan replied. Kelsi rushed up the stairs into her room. She pulled on her new pale blue jeans with a flower design up the side and a halter neck top

While Kelsi was changing Gabriella was talking to Ryan "What are you wearing Ryan?" she asked

Ryan was a little startled to see Gabriella stood there "Um clothes"

"Do you have any idea how long I have had to listen to Kelsi stress about what she was going to wear and you turn up wearing this" Gabriella complained

"Sorry" Ryan apologised

"You better be" Gabriella said as she saw Kelsi come back into the room "I'll just be off home now" Gabriella said

"Ok" Kelsi said

"Have fun" Gabriella said as she left the house

"Shall we go then" Ryan asked Kelsi

"Totally" Kelsi replied with a smile


	19. Opera

_Hello readers old and new, I hope you are all enjoying this fic as it is coming to an end soon. I would like to thank krfan, digigirl02 and rockyshadow for their reviews and __AllForLoveAndHappiness who added this story to their alerts and favourites. Remember a__ll review are kindly taken and I will reply to all made. Also to anyone that reviews all my chapters I will write them a hsm one shot of there choice of as I have said just not graphic._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_p.s I don't own hsm _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Opera **

It was half way threw the opera that Ryan and Kelsi had gone to and well as the pair thought they had gotten a lot of funny looks about their dress. The pair didn't care though because they were having fun. Ryan had his arm around Kelsi and Kelsi was snuggled up to them. It was coming to the end of the opera when Kelsi yawned "So have you enjoyed yourself so far?" Ryan asked her

"Totally" Kelsi replied. Ryan had taken Kelsi to see her favourite opera Lulu.

"Great" Ryan said looking at Kelsi with a smile

The couple then set out to watch the rest of the opera together. When the opera finished the couple headed out of the opera house and to Vespa. He thought seeing as Kelsi loved it so much he would bring it with him to their first date. Well that and the only other method of transport he had access to was Sharpay's pink convertible and he wasn't going to drive that around. They put there helmets on and headed of to the next part of their date. Kelsi arms were tight around Ryan as the drove though the streets. The next part of their date was a complete surprise to Kelsi as it was to be a surprise party for her. She was having a surprise party so as to congratulate her on getting 'Twinkle Towne' published.

"Where are we going Ry?" Kelsi asked as they drove past Kelsi's street

"You'll see" Ryan said. The couple drove for half an hour and out to Lava Springs where they would be holding the party. When they arrived at Lava Springs Kelsi asked "What are we doing here Ry?"

"You'll see" Ryan replied pulling a blindfold from his pocket "Put this on"

Kelsi looked at the blindfold as he passed it to her and said "Why?"

"It's a surprise" Ryan said

"But you know I don't like surprises Ry" Kelsi said

"Stop whining Kels. You'll love this surprise" Ryan replied

Kelsi put on the blindfold. Just to be sure that Kelsi could see anything he held up three fingers and said "How many?"

"How am I supposed to know" Kelsi replied

"Alright" Ryan said and lead Kelsi to where they were having the party. They entered the room where they were holding the party Ryan removed Kelsi's blindfold and everyone jumped out from their hiding place shouting "Surprise"


	20. Late Nights

_Hello readers old and new. Here is the last chapter. I would like to thank all of you that have read and reviewed this. I hope you like this last chapter._

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Late Nights**

"I had a really good time tonight" Kelsi said when the get to her door after one of there many late night dates

"So did I" Ryan replied

"Same time next week" Kelsi said

"Definitely. I chose the movie though" Ryan said

"Of course Ry. After all I chose today's movie" Kelsi replied

"I know" Ryan said leaning in to kiss her but they were interrupted by the door opening and Kelsi's mum standing there saying "I have someone who wants to met you"

_I know you are probably thinking that I am very evil for leaving this on a cliff hanger but I am hoping to continue with this if you are willing to give me prompts for how to continued. Also I know this chapter is really short and I am very sorry for that._


End file.
